<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen of Spades by CrimsonDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309290">The Queen of Spades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream'>CrimsonDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polonium-210, Ricin, and Novichok [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But eventually proved to be misunderstood, Character Study, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2014-15。以为一切只是个开始。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polonium-210, Ricin, and Novichok [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911583</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Op. 37b - 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文本身没什么意思，但是记录存档还是很有趣的。</p><p>其实标题都是老柴。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman当年第一次求婚，美人在怀，问他自己能不能不改姓氏。<br/>
“当然，亲爱的——不过如果你不跟我姓，我就不娶你了。”</p><p>Jose一直怀疑自己当年也是如此，只听见了前半句后真心以为一切都能自己做主。Roman只是微笑着不说话，一身随随便便牛仔裤配衬衣，自带翻译坑起面对同行出身的人。<br/>
可惜他的业务范围从来不包括俄语。</p><p> </p><p>葡萄牙人的软肋不少，或者说太多。Jose也会哭泣，是的，为了他的球员们和支持者。他面对敌人时总是看上去坚不可摧，而将弱点大多数落在自己人手里。这份名单通常不包括俱乐部老板，虽然他想过如果只把Roman看做俱乐部老板，很多事会不会好处理一点。</p><p>他已经不打算再试探Roman的底线了。婚姻的精髓是丢弃不必要的精明，他花了十年，在过去漫长的时间里主动或被动变成如今的样子。斯坦福桥会是他的家吗？Jose想是的。那片高扬的蓝旗里，今天，明天，都将永远铭刻他的名字。和他的老板一道，和不知道能不能算他的Roman Abramovich一道。</p><p>而如今他的老板打猎去了，和这个国家名声显赫或者干脆不可言说的名字们一起。Roman对于热武器的掌握没有他那些价格昂贵的保镖好，当然。但是必要情况下，他装弹上膛的速度仍然比绝大部分普通人熟练得多。</p><p>不过自己也不至于那么没用，Jose想。</p><p> </p><p>至少需要扣扳机的时候，他不会太犹豫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>改姓这件事确实是老板第一任前妻说的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Op. 37b - 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>切尔西今年的圣诞聚餐会上，Roman邀请Jose跳了一支舞。</p><p>他们谁也不肯妥协跳女步，最后变成两个人没什么意义的在转圈。蓝色的灯光下，许多人只是在一片昏暗中吹个面目模糊的口哨就跑。下回训练时都老实等着，Jose想，直到他意识到Roman在笑，因为他自己也是。</p><p>对方把手臂搭在他肩上，这个姿势近乎一个拥抱。他能闻到彼此发丝颈侧散发的气味，在一片酒意中温暖又微醺融合一体。</p><p> </p><p>Roman送过他一次香水，Jose不确定对方是否还记得这种心血来潮。他用过，但实际上再见时Roman依然不为所动。</p><p>可他确实喜欢那个味道。就像Roman从不做没准备的事——当然，他有准备但是坑爹的时候也不少。毕竟上帝才负责写剧本。他不缺演员也不缺观众，但他一定不那么开心。所以有那么多人陪着他一起抑郁。</p><p>反正心就是造来碎的，不是我的就是你。而Roman从不让人看见这一面，他可以生气，却绝不会后退。</p><p>Jose见过最接近这些的时刻是在一个夜晚，对方睡在他旁边，即使在Jose坐起身时也没被惊醒。这绝非Roman本愿，他知道。但人类真是太容易被潜意识背叛与出卖。</p><p> </p><p>而此刻Roman正搂着他，面带微笑，没有翻译，直接问Jose圣诞想要什么。</p><p>他微微后仰，得意看见对方同样增多的白发。</p><p> </p><p>“一支好签，给我们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>然后就被PSG在家门口淘汰。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Op. 69 & BB's Op. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Roman每年这个时候都很头疼。</p><p>他送过车，送过表，送过其他可以告人和不可告人的东西。可惜拆礼物的期待值会升高，边际效应会递减，而他无法将这件事不过问就丢给助理。虽然如果不是因为助理，他也很难意识到即将到来的日子的重要性——没有提醒，Roman连自己的生日都会忘。</p><p>不过世事总是这样。你有了联赛，就会期待杯赛。你有了杯赛，就会想要卫冕，会想要连冠，会想要王朝和统治。低谷与失败将变得难以忍受，人们会忘记这些的不可避免——特别在确实有人联赛至今未输的情况下。</p><p> </p><p>Jose最近很少笑。进球时也是，丢球则更不必说。甚至是沉睡在他床上，在一束不会惊扰他的微弱的灯光下也依然遮住大半张脸，只留出几近全白的头发和皱在一起的眉心。</p><p>他看起来无法单纯用疲惫或者苍老概括，对Roman来说，这都不是问题。问题只是……只是他不再是十年前的Jose。</p><p>并不是Roman有任何意见。他不会放手现在的Jose，绝不，想都别想。但是他也会想起过去的Jose，那个他曾经以为自己得到过，后来又失去的Jose。他想要每一个Jose，像他渴望每一个奖杯，每一场胜利。</p><p>总有一年Roman会送出那把钥匙，万能钥匙，打开他所有或者允许或者禁忌的宫殿之门。他要找到借口，或者不需要借口将Jose直接关进去，好好封存起来。无论再过多少个十年，对方都不会有分毫改变。</p><p>他从不思考万一对方不再对门背后感兴趣的话该怎么办。他会让对方统治清晨，正午，黄昏和夜晚，这份光芒远胜过伊比利亚盛夏的太阳。</p><p>但不是现在。</p><p> </p><p>这个世界依然按照上帝<s>（不，不是伊布拉）</s>第一，Jose第二，不知道谁第三和大家都知道谁第四来排序。然而Roman从没管过这个系统。</p><p>他能在斯坦福桥加冕任何一个人。以前是用合约书，将来还是用合约书。没有什么比白纸黑字更有法律效力的了，他从来没有试过别的方法。</p><p>不过Roman还是有能力尝试下特殊对待的。</p><p>他也确实这么做了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Op. 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我第一次走的前一个晚上，这里也差不多。空空荡荡，满场寂静，只有无数蓝色的椅子，听不见欢呼也没有嘘声。但你知道它们是盘旋在此的亡魂，永远不会消失。”</p>
<p>“然后你还是回来了。”</p>
<p>“总觉得我当了很多年的反派BOSS。”</p>
<p>“我们。这里要用我们。”</p>
<p>“你不是，至少12年不是。那一年的半决赛我看了全程，你们比较像打倒上一个反派的英雄，不过时过境迁……其实我明白，在那场之后，他为什么会走。”</p>
<p>“那你会走吗？”</p>
<p>“你想让我走吗？——不过就算你想，我也不想。七比零也能第二年讨回来，我为什么不可以。”</p>
<p>“我们。这里要用我们。别再忘第三次了。”</p>
<p>“嗯，我们。我们还有下一场。”</p>
<p>“和下下一场。”</p>
<p>直到属于我们的那一场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Mazel tov”</p>
<p>“B'karov etzlecha”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>